Nico x Gabi year 1
by OCFanfics021315
Summary: A Slytherin and a Gryffindor fall in love
1. acceptance letter

Gabi ran home from the school bus. She was sick of the bullying. She wished she could leave the world. She was different then her peers. She was short, nerdy, and liked creepy things.

As soon as she got home she heard her mother yell " Gabi you got a letter." Gabi rushed into the kitchen grabbed her letter and proceeded to open it. She couldn't believe it the letter was from Hogwarts!

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Gabi couldn't believe it. She had believed that Hogwarts only existed in the Harry Potter books. She excitedly told her mom. "You're crazy" her mom said. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door "I'll get it mom" Gabi said walking towards the door. When she opened the door she saw Harry Potter. " Holy cow you exist!" Gabi screamed before fainting.


	2. Getting to Diagon Ally

"Gabi! Have you been paying attention?" Harry snapped back to reality. "Sorry, it's just that, this is a huge change." Gabi stated staring out the car window. "I was saying that I will take you as far as Kings Cross station then your on your own. I have to get my own son James ready for his first year."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes I do very much."

"Sorry I asked. My parents are divorced and my dad moved to America, and I miss him terribly."

"That's Ok Gabi."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If I got put into Slytherin would you still like me?"

"Yes Gabi I would still like you. When I had to fight He that should not be named many of my allies were from Slytherin. We're here."

Gabi looked up from the window. "It's a brick wall." She said. "Watch and learn." Harry said tabbing bricks. Gabi's jaw dropped to the floor when the brick wall opened. "Gabi welcome to Diagon Ally." Harry said.


	3. Gringrotts

"Gabi your grandma was a witch". Harry said as they were walking to Gringrotts bank. "My grandma was a witch?!" Gabi said surprised. "Yes ." Harry replied.

" And she left me a bunch of wizarding money?"

"That is correct."

" But how did she know that I would be a witch?"

"She didn't. All she knew was that one of her children or grandchildren would become a witch or wizard. So she left all of her money at Gringrotts so that one day someone from her family could inherit it."

" We're here." Harry said. Gabi looked up at the huge bank that towered over her. "Wow! That bank is huge!" Gabi thought to herself. "Gabi you coming or what?" Harry said giggling. Gabi snapped back to reality and ran to catch up with Harry. " Don't worry I did the same thing when I first saw this place." Harry said opening the bank doors. When Gabi saw the goblins she instinctively grabbed Harry's hand. "Sorry. I just get really nervous and shy around new people." She explained looking up at the tall man.

"Excuse me, Miss Casey and I would like to make withdrawal." Harry said. Gabi looked up at what she presumed to be the head of the bank. The head Goblin looked down at the young girl.

Gabi got frightened by this and hid behind Harry. " Miss Casey please come out from behind Harry Potter, we haven't got all day there are many more people wanting to make a withdrawal." The head goblin said glaring at her. Gabi stepped out from behind Harry. "Follow me please." The goblin said hopping down from his pedestal.

When they had gotten to her vault Gabi said "my grandma sure picked a really strange number for her vault." "666 is certainly not a strange number." The goblin said. " Anyway you can only take a certain amount out because this has to last you eight years."

" How much can I take out?" The curious girl asked.

" Only what you need until winter break."

Gabi turned to Harry with a questioning look. Harry seeing that she was confused took her purse and filled it up. " That should last you until winter break." He said.

As Harry and Gabi were leaving the bank Gabi said " Next stop a wand shop"


	4. Evil wand and an owl

"Gabi your grandma was a witch". Harry said as they were walking to Gringrotts bank. "My grandma was a witch?!" Gabi said surprised. "Yes ." Harry replied.

" And she left me a bunch of wizarding money?"

"That is correct."

" But how did she know that I would be a witch?"

"She didn't. All she knew was that one of her children or grandchildren would become a witch or wizard. So she left all of her money at Gringrotts so that one day someone from her family could inherit it."

" We're here." Harry said. Gabi looked up at the huge bank that towered over her. "Wow! That bank is huge!" Gabi thought to herself. "Gabi you coming or what?" Harry said giggling. Gabi snapped back to reality and ran to catch up with Harry. " Don't worry I did the same thing when I first saw this place." Harry said opening the bank doors. When Gabi saw the goblins she instinctively grabbed Harry's hand. "Sorry. I just get really nervous and shy around new people." She explained looking up at the tall man.

"Excuse me, Miss Casey and I would like to make withdrawal." Harry said. Gabi looked up at what she presumed to be the head of the bank. The head Goblin looked down at the young girl.

Gabi got frightened by this and hid behind Harry. " Miss Casey please come out from behind Harry Potter, we haven't got all day there are many more people wanting to make a withdrawal." The head goblin said glaring at her. Gabi stepped out from behind Harry. "Follow me please." The goblin said hopping down from his pedestal.

When they had gotten to her vault Gabi said "my grandma sure picked a really strange number for her vault." "666 is certainly not a strange number." The goblin said. " Anyway you can only take a certain amount out because this has to last you eight years."

" How much can I take out?" The curious girl asked.

" Only what you need until winter break."

Gabi turned to Harry with a questioning look. Harry seeing that she was confused took her purse and filled it up. " That should last you until winter break." He said.

As Harry and Gabi were leaving the bank Gabi said " Next stop a wand shop"


	5. Finding Isis

Authors note: I know that there is no spell in the Harry Potter universe to kill animals so I looked one up.

Harry was leading Gabi to the car but Gabi saw something move from the corner of her eye. Gabi stopped following Harry and followed the tiny thing into a alleyway. When she had gotten close enough to see what the creature was, She noticed that it was a 2 week old sphinx cat. the cute cat mewed. Gabi looked up and saw 3 boys torturing a older sphinx cat and her babies. Gabi came to the conclusion that the cat and kittens was the 2 week old kittens' mom and siblings. She ran up to the boys and started punching them and yelling "Stop hurting the poor animals!" The boys stopped torturing the cats and turned their attention to Gabi. The blonde boy nodded at the two other boys who grabbed Gabi and held her still. Gabi watched as the 2 week old kitten ran and hid behind a box. The blonde boy snapped his fingers in Gabi's face and said " Hey girlie you paying attention?" Gabi snapped from watching the kitten's hiding place to the looking at the boy. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and these are Bates and Dexter. I'm going to teach you not to mess with us ever again, But since it is bad to hurt a lady... " Scorpius said taking his wand, and pointing it at the cat and her kittens." ''die and death'' Scorpius chanted. The Cat and her kittens were hit with a bright light. Since Scorpius wasn't very good with magic so only the kittens disappeared, The cat withered in pain. Scoripus motioned to Bates and Dexter who immediately let go of Gabi. The group of boys walked out of the alley laughing.

Gabi started crying as she watched the two week old kitten creep out from behind the box, go up to its mother and start licking its mom. Gabi walked up to the mom and held it in her arms, rocking it until finally after two hours of agonizing pain the cat finally died. Gabi looked at the only surviving member of this family, and said " I will be your mother now and I promise one day we will get your revenge on those boys." She picked up the terrified kitten and walked out of the alley.

Harry was looking for Gabi. When he saw her he ran up to her and start to scold her. " You should've never left my side." He began. When Gabi told him what had happened he stopped talking, bent down, looked Gabi straight in the eye and said " that was a very brave thing you did. There was also a very nice thing you did. Are you keeping the kitten?" " Yes. I'm naming it Isis after the Egyptian cat goddess" Gabi replied. "All right. Come on you have a train to catch." Harry said grabbing Gabi's hand and leading her to the car.


End file.
